The War From Within
by DanMan Baz-zinga
Summary: Just a little spin off story im making, credits to My Best Friend is a Dragon. Spyro and Cynder are cops, and a drug lord is at large, what is to happen? I can't tell you in the summery, you have to read to find out! Sequel coming out in June.
1. The Beginning

**Hey people! This is a spin off story that My Best Friend is a Dragon made, enjoy!**

Cynder woke up the way she usually did. She got up walked into her bath room stripped then took a shower. The warm water ran over her scales with almost pin point accuracy. She grabbed the soap and lathered her body. Afterward she rinsed and turned the water off. At which point she would step out and get dressed.

Cynder walked back into her room looking for her gun, holster, shirt, and coat. Her badge was located in it so she needed to have it. She found her gun and holster sitting on her dresser with her shirt on the bed. She put it on feeling the cotton rubbing up against her scales. She slipped her wings through the holes in the back of the shirt and proceeded to walk out and into the living room.

She found her coat sitting on her sofa which was made of leather and smelled of a foul odor. The coat was of a cache color. Her badge was in the pocket on her left-hand side. As she walked by she could not help but look in the mirror at her own reflection.

As soon as she had locked her door her radio went off. "All units we have a two-eleven (robbery) in progress at the Delmont Bank. Twelve known suspects armed with machine guns and seventeen hostages."

She jumped into her car and sped down the road as fast as she dared. Her siren was on and gave off a high sound. Between that and the light people knew that she was coming and got out of the way. Along the way she saw a SWAT truck pass by her. She looked into the back window as it pulled in front of her. She was surprised to see a purple dragon in the window.

Cynder arrived with her brakes screeching like a cat. The building was three stories high with four large windows in the font and none in the back. It was made of brick and plaster. It was standing on its last legs. Cynder got out of the car drawing her gun. She walked through the crowd of officers until she found her captain. "What is the situation sir?"

"Not too good Cynder. The SWAT team should be here by now."

"Wait sir, I saw a SWAT truck on the road coming here. I passed it but it should be here." As soon as she had finished saying that the truck pulled up.

The back doors swung open and the SWAT officers came piling out. As soon as they were assembled they broke apart to do various jobs. The purple dragon that Cynder had seen earlier walked up to her and the chief. His expression was blank.

The purple dragon grunted. "I am SWAT officer Spyro. I was wondering if you could spare at least one dragon. I need him for an infiltration job."

"Well I don't know if the word dragon means dragoness." He pointed to Cynder who gave Spyro the same blank stare that he was giving her. Something about this dragon was different. She felt like she had known this dragon all of her life. Whatever the felling, it would have to wait for later. Right now she had a job to do.

"So ma'am what is your name?"

"Cynder"

"So Cynder what kind of repelling training have you had?"

"Enough to know how to repel from a forty story building while its on fire and unstable."

"Well thats good enough for me. And between you and me I am not sexist but my boss is. And also you are kind of good looking." His expression went from a blank to a smile to match hers.

The captain spoke up, "You're not going to be able to get close enough, we're pinned down."

That's when she heard it, the faint sound of music. It was distant, but she could make out the lyrics;

_Weeeeeell, Long Tall Sally she's, built sweet she's got, everything that uncle John needs!_

The music kept growing louder and louder. Then, it happened. A large armoured vehicle came roaring towards them, it screeched to a halt. No sooner had it stopped, a man burst out of the driver's side and ran to the men the cops were having a fire-fight with.

It happened so fast, Cynder had a hard time following what was happening. He took out two men with the Katana he drew out, and followed through the swings to take out three more men. He then ducked into cover and pulled out two Desert Eagles, dual-wielding them to take out the rest of the men out in front of the building.

Rifle men then started to get to the windows from inside and started firing at the unknown helper. He quickly ran to the squad car where both Cynder and Spyro were taking cover behind.

"Everyone alright over here?" He asked almost immediately. Spyro was the first one to respond, "Yes, we're fine. Who are you?"

"I am Commander Johnathan Drake, and you must be Spyro of the S.W.A.T. team."

Spyro was taken aback at his response, "How do you know my name?"

"Buddy, there is not a thing that goes on in America that I don't know of."

Spyro didn't even have time to respond, for one of the officers yelled something, "RPD!" The place was now starting to be torn up with a barrage of LMG fire.

"Shit!" The commander said, "This ain't going to be easy." He grabbed a radio from his pocket. "Jake, we got an MG on the rooftop, snipe him down!"

"_On it sir!"_

Not even a second after he finished talking, there was a loud, ear ringing boom.

Then there was near silence, Cynder looked up to see a dead body hanging over the side of the roof.

"Good work, Jake"

"_It's what I do."_

"Joe, come on out and cover Spyro and Cynder so they can get in."

"'_Bout damn time!"_

Just then, a large man came from the back of the jeep, he had an M60 in his hands and had a LAW rocket on his back. "Let's rock this fucking joint!"

While he was firing at the windows, Johnathan still talked on the radio, "Jeremy, send out a map of the building to my PDA."

"_On it….There we go."_

"Thanks. Okay Cynder, Spyro, here's the plan."

"Got it? You're going to enter in here through the roof, do I make myself clear?"

"Clear!" Spyro and Cynder said embarrassingly simultaneously.

"Good, go in, go hard, and stay frosty."

Spyro got Cynder suited up and they entered a helicopter that had landed. Once over the bank they repelled onto the top. Spyro waved the helicopter clear. He pulled out his M4 while Cynder pulled out her Berretta M9. Spyro looked at her and laughed. She asked, "hats so funny?"

"You. Here hand me that pathetic thing." Cynder handed Spyro her gun who threw it to the other side of the roof. He reached into his vest and pulled out a newly polished and cleaned M1911. He handed it to her saying, "This is better than you old gun. The M9 doesn't have very good stopping power. That M1911 will stop a muscular guy dead in his tracks."

After Spyro had spent three and a half minutes explaining how to use the weapon the two entered the building where upon stepping inside heard dragons shouting. Two of them were right below Spyro and Cynder. They could not tell where the other eight were. The two were arguing about something. The likes of which the two dragons could not understand. The one on the right was a tall muscular dragon. His scales were all red with a lighter red underbelly. Two horns that wound up through two curls were nestled on the crown of his head. The one on the left was taller and not as muscular. He also had red scales on his back but his underbelly was that of a darker red.

The one on the left said,"Well at least we don't have to wait any longer before we get to start killing the hostages. In little over an hour we will be flying out of here with nothing but three million dollars." Spyro and Cynder were hiding in the air duct system. It creaked and groaned as Cynder shifted her legs.

The dragon on the right looked up. He looked with eyes like an eagles, looking for the slightest hint of movement. After a minute he looked away. "I don't like it. The police are too quiet. There should be a fire fight or something. Ok I'll continue on this way you go back to the second floor and make sure that the guard is still there watching the hostages."

"Yes sir." with that the two separated and went on their separate ways. Spyro started to move slowly with Cynder following in suet. The air ducts were as old as the building. There were spots were the maintenance of the building was so poor that it had developed holes. There were a couple of times that Spyro thought they would fall through the ducts.

They came to a room that was barren except for a desk and chair. No name plate sat on the desk or computer. The only thing on the desk was a newspaper and a slip note. Spyro slowly opened the grate. He stuck down his head and surveyed the room. He had failed to notice that there was a small window in the far right corner of the room. In front of the desk sat two black foldable chairs, which were stained with dirt and mold. The floor was carpet with brown spots all over. Spyro looked closer and saw that the floor was wet and that mold was growing in the carpet.

Spyro slid his gun off of his back and dropped it down into the room. Spyro used his paws and lowered himself very slowly onto the floor. He put up his hand to tell Cynder to stop. He picked up his M4 and creped over to the door. As he approached the door he heard voices outside in the hall. He lied down and crawled over to the door. The wet carpet was like putting you hand in soggy cereal.

When Spyro reached the door he put his ear against it and listened to the conversation. One voice said, "I don't care how we do it but we need to create a distraction in order to lure those pigs away from the back door."

Another voice asked, "Sir what if we used the sewer to get out? We could get out that way. That could work, could it not?"

The first voice said, "Yes I like that idea. You and you go check it out. I'll think of the distraction." Spyro listened as he heard two pairs of paws run off and one pair go in the opposite direction.

Spyro looked up at the opening in the air duct and motioned for Cynder to come down. Cynder put her gun in her holster and lowered herself the same way that Spyro did. As she was about to let go her arm caught a side of the opening. She let go and fell. Spyro saw this and rushed over to her. He heaved her over his shoulder and sat her down behind the desk. He then closed the opening by sliding the grate back into place. Just as he did so he heard the sound of paws.

Spyro quickly ducked down behind the desk with Cynder. He turned both his and hers radios off. He heard the paws stop in front of the door. He waited and listened for someone to come in. No one did and Spyro felt that he was dreaming. He listened as the steps receded back up the hallway and out of ear shot. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his adrenaline was sky rocketing.

Spyro placed his left paw on Cynder's head. Her head was warm. He looked at where she had caught her left arm and was shocked. There was a gash running from her elbow to her wrist. It was two inches deep and four inches wide. He ripped a piece of cloth off of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm.

Cynder woke as Spyro finished tyeing the cloth around her arm. Cynder looked at her arm and saw the cloth. She then looked at Spyro's shirt and put two and two together. Cynder looked around and found that her eyes could only stayed glued to Spyro's. Spyro was the same way but with Cynder. He didn't know why but he really liked this dragoness. No, he didn't like her he loved her.

Cynder looked at Spyro and she too realized that she didn't like him but she loved him. She leaned inward as did Spyro. When their maws were only inches away they closed their eyes. The leaned in more and felt their maws connect. A moment of passion befell the two as they sat kissing. Spyro could feel a pressure deep inside him that was telling him that this was who his mate was going to be. That this was who he was going to be with for the rest of his life.

Cynder was feeling this same passion and more. She felt that this was who she had been looking for. Not only the mate to her body and mind but to her soul. She would not let any misfortune befall them at this moment. Cynder let her tongue out and found that Spyro's was also out. Their tongue rubbed up against each other as they took in the others taste. When that was fulfilled they set about exploring each others mouth. They got more than they bargained for with that. They again tasted each other and was overwhelmed with the shear power and taste of the other.

Spyro and Cynder pulled away with great reluctance. They wanted to continue but knew that they had a job to do. Cynder and Spyro both said, "I love you" at the same time. They smiled at each other and chuckled. Spyro re gripped his M4 and creped to the door. He slowly opened it and was surprised to hear gunfire outside. He sprinted to the window and looked outside. Three of the dragons had used a desk as cover and were firing upon the police. Wave after wave of bullets pelted the police killing three already with four wounded.

Spyro knew that if he let this robbery continue then more officers were going to die. He quickly sprinted back to the door and opened it. He looked left and right noticing that he hall was barren. Not even a water fountain was present. Cynder got up, pulled out her gun, and got behind Spyro. He started down the hall and immediately stopped when he was halfway down. Right in front of him was a dragon with and AK-47 pointed at him. Cynder walked straight across the hall to the adjacent wall and hugged it. Her back and wings were pressing against the wall which felt rotted and old.

Cynder took a couple of steps forward before she stopped. The dragon had failed to notice her. She took aim and fired. The bullet hit him in the arm making him drop the gun. Spyro tackled the dragon and cuffed him. The dragon broke the cuffs and got back up. He threw Spyro against the wall knocking him out. He picked up his gun and spun around. Quick as he did that he was not quick enough to avoid Cynder's bullets. She shot twice. One hitting the dragon in the chest puncturing his lung and the other in the head making his blood and brains splatter against the wall.

Cynder walked up to Spyro. He was coming around and stood up. "Thank you Cynder."

"No problem after all thats what friends are for." She and Spyro shared a laugh. Spyro then took the lead as they continued down the hall. The hall was all white with holes indicating that the building wanted to fall down. Time was against the two dragons as they felt the building shake. None-the-less they continued down the hall. The scent of fungus and decay was everywhere.

At the end of the hall was a door that said, _Stairs._Spyro opened the door and entered the stairwell. He walked over to the railing and looked down. They were on third floor. He could see a dragon coming. He grabbed Cynder and shut the door quietly. They both hugged the wall and waited.

On the floor before them they heard a door open and then no more steps could be heard. Spyro lead the way as they creped down the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor Spyro noticed a red light. It was in a straight line across the door. He told Cynder to stay and walked over to the door. He looked at the laser and followed it back to its source. It was a trip bomb. He opened a pocket on his vest and pulled out a pair of pliers. He then proceeded to disable the bomb.

There was four wires; green, blue, yellow, and black. He took out the green wire and cut the black wire. Then he tied the two together and the bomb laser went off. It was now deactivated. He opened the door and motioned Cynder to follow. Once inside of the hall he put his pliers back into his pocket. Cynder and Spyro again hugged the wall and crept along. This hall was much neater that the last one.

Instead of holes there was a plain blank wall with maybe one or two pictures. Spyro noticed that this floor only had four rooms before a window at the end. Spyro and Cynder continued until they came to the first door on the left. Cynder was leading instead of Spyro. As she reached up to open the door Spyro grabbed her paw. He shook his head and whispered, "Be careful, please."

She nodded the proceeded to open the door. She entered the room with Spyro who closed the door as soon as they were both inside. Spyro looked around and took note of everything in the room. A huge table in the center of the room with eight chairs (four on each side) around it. A small end table with a plant goring on it. The plant was sitting in a clear blue vase that reflected blue spheres from the little sunlight that came into the room through a hole in the wall.

Spyro also happened to notice that the room was almost to blank. He lied flat on his stomach and searched under the big table and the end table. There was nothing but air in the room. He thought that it was a little suspicious and opened the door. He reentered the hallway and noticed that there were no guards in the hall.

Spyro stepped back into the room and grabbed Cynder. He pulled her out into the hallway and shut the door. They then continued down the hall. The next two rooms were on the right. The last room was on the left. They approached the first door on the right and opened it. This room was smaller and had a desk in it. On the desk was a computer with a bullet hole in it. There was a stack of papers and a coffee cup on it. There was a chair but it was on its side with a big gaping hole in the back rest.

This room was also empty of the hostages. They reentered the hall and went to the next door. This time Spyro lied on his stomach and looked under the door. He saw two pairs of paws and ten pairs of knees. Spyro told Cynder and together they came up with a plan. Spyro went back into the previous room.

As Spyro entered he looked up and smiled. There was the air duct. He pushed the grate up and slid it over. He pulled himself up into the air duct and slid the grate back into place. He then proceeded to crawl through to the next room.

Cynder slowly opened the door and looked at the hostages. They all looked at her. She put her finger to her lips to tell then to not say a word. She reached into her pocket and though a quarter into the room. She quickly closed the door as the hostages freaked out thinking that the quarter was a grenade. The dragons that had the guns walked into the crowd. One picked up the quarter and put it into his pocket.

As the two walked back to the door Spyro opened the grate and quietly dropped down. He reached up and slid the grate back into its place. Then he lied down and showed the hostages his badge and told them to be quiet. The did as he asked. Spyro could see Cynder under the door and nodded his head. Cynder quietly opened and closed the door. She placed the muzzle of her gun against one of the dragons head. Spyro stood up and pointed his gun at the other dragon.

The one that Spyro was pointing at looked at his body and saw a gun held to his head. The both dropped their guns. Spyro bound their hands behind them with some wire. The hostages stood up. Spyro then got on the radio and said, "Sir this is Spyro if you have a shot at the guys on the first floor then take it. The hostages are secured."

"Roger that Spyro but be quick about getting them out." He replied and closed his radio. He motioned for everyone to follow. They did and he lead them to the stairway.

At the stairway he had them stay and Cynder guard them. He went down to the first floor. He opened the door and noticed that the teller and the lines were on the left and the dragons on the right. He aimed at one and yelled. "Freeze!" One turned around and took aim. Spyro shot him in the head. Another turned and shot Spyro in the arm but he got that guy in the heart. Soon all of the dragons minus the ones outside took aim at Spyro. Spyro sprinted to the teller counter and vaulted over it.

Spyro shot two other guys, one in the heart, and one in the lungs. That left three. The three that were outside were dead from head shots done by the snipers. Spyro was about to shoot when one shot him in the other arm and the other two shot him in his legs. He took out two with head shot before he fell on his back from blood loss. The last guy vaulted over the counter and aimed at Spyro.

Spyro thought that this was it, he was going to die. The door to the stairway swung open and a shot rang forth. The guy that was about to kill Spyro lie dead with blood oozing out of his head. That was the last that Spyro saw he had blacked out.

The hostages ran out the door as Cynder also vaulted over the counter. She picked up Spyro and sat him on her right shoulder. She again vaulted over the counter and ran out of the building. Cynder ran over to the police cars screaming, "Officer down, Officer down! Someone call an ambulance!"

As they were calling in the ambulance the dragon that Spyro had shot in the lungs walked out holding a detonator. He said, "I'll see you all in hell." He hit the button and an explosion happened on the first floor. The building started to collapse. As it fell debris and bricks flew everywhere. A large cloud of dust came with the debris. The police evacuated the area and watched in horror as the bank fell. Just then the ambulance arrived and Spyro was rushed in. Cynder rode with as they went to the hospital.

At the hospital Spyro had to have surgery to get the bleeding to stop and to get the bullets removed. It took three full hours before he came to. The first thing that he saw was him holding Cynder's hand. He looked up to see her smiling at him and he smiled back. She bent down and connected their maws. There was no tongue this time and it was shorter. Cynder and Spyro broke the kiss.

"So Spyro do you have a place to stay after you get out of the hospital which will be in four days?"

"Why yes it is an apartment."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me. I have the extra room in my bed for one more."

Spyro smiled and asked,"So you are asking me out on a date and to move in with you? Yes I accept but only because I love you."

"Thank you Spyro I love you too." She grinned at him then connected her maw with his and loved the passion that came with it. "So I will pick you up in four day and I will help you move ok?"

"Yes I would like that very much thank you and see you tomorrow." Cynder kissed Spyro one last time before she said good night and I love you then left.

When she arrived at home she went straight to bed to dream about Spyro.

**Me: Okay, this is a pretty decent chapter.**

**JD: Yeah it is and you finally used us!**

**JG: Hell yeah!**

**Me: Okay, don't get excited. Don't forget to review, subscribe, and check out the original story at fanfiction**_**DOT**_**net/s/7490047/1/Spyro !**


	2. New people and a fight

**Chapter two let's go!**

Cynder woke with a startle. She looked to her right and saw that she had her gun in her claw and that her alarm clock was going off. She looked down and noticed that droplets of sweat had accumulated on her body. Cynder ran her claw down her face from her crown to her chin. She got up from the bed and slowly walked into the shower. She stepped in and turned the water on. She turned on the cold water first to use as a wake up jolt. Once she was awake she turned the warm water on and lathered her body.

As Cynder was rinsing off her body a memory suddenly hit her. _Spyro is moving in tomorrow._ She had forgotten that she had to pick up Spyro after work today. She then speed up her rinsing and quickly dried her body. She opened her wings and flew downstairs. She grabbed her gun and shirt. She forgot her coat but she didn't care, Spyro was all that mattered.

Cynder practically jumped into her car. She fumbled with the keys for a little bit before she got the right key and started the car. It hissed and groaned. It let out a bang and the hood flew up into the air. It landed on the roof of the car. She let out a stream of curses before she remembered that she had wings.

Cynder flew at an incredible pace. She was even flying faster than highway traffic. She arrived at the hospital. She landed in front of the building and walked inside.

Who she found was unexpected, for Spyro was conversing with a familiar face. "Commander Johnathan?"

He rose up, now knowing of her presence, "Hey Cynder, I'm glad you're here." She was now questionable towards him, "Why are you glad?" The commander merely chuckled at her response, "So that we can introduce the rest of the team."

Cynder was too busy paying attention to the commander, to see a large man stand up, "Cynder, I'd like you to meet weapons specialist and second in command, Brigadier General Joseph Heltz." She turned to where Johnathan was pointing to, a tall man, heavily built, was standing proud and menacingly. "You know, I'm not that into meeting new people, sir." Joe grunted in a deep, yet calm, voice. "Right, I forgot."

When the general sat down, a much smaller man took his place, probably not even breaking 190 lbs. The commander spoke again, "I also would like you to meet expert scientist and third in command, Sergeant Major Jeremy Angus." The small man took a step forward to shake hands with Cynder, "It's a pleasure to meet you, to meet the woman who solved the Jericho heist." She was now extremely confused, "How did you know of that? That is classified information?" Cynder had asked the man.

"You see, Cynder." Johnathan piped up, "Jeremy is my eyes in the skies, he gives me all the info I need to know. If that means hacking into some top secret files then he does that. He does come across info that he is personally interested in." Jeremy was now smiling, feeling proud for what he has accomplished in the past few years. "You can take a seat now." He ordered the scientist. The person who took his place had the same build as the commander, only he looked a lot different, "This would be last in command, Captain Jake Garret." The young man greeted Cynder with the upmost confidence, "It's very nice to meet you, Cynder. Jeremy mentioned you once or twice, and I got curious as to who you were." "I think that's enough, Jake. You may take a seat."

Cynder was now wondering why they were here, "So, is that all?" Johnathan now stared at her for a second, "No, there is another reason that we are here." This now peeked her interest. "We are also here because we are in your debt, for rescuing those hostages." Cynder's facial features changed from interested, to puzzled. "Why?" "We couldn't have done that, some of us didn't have the right training, but you and Spyro managed to do so. So that's why we're in your debt." She was confused, but not confused as before, "And what might you do to pay it off?"

"We've came to an agreement, that if you have any problems at all, even personal ones, just give us call." He handed her a card with a phone number and an address on it. "Thanks, but I probably won't need it." "Please keep it, you never know." The four then walked proudly out of the hospital room, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone for a moment.

But this moment was short lived, for Spyro's commanding officer came in. He looked at Spyro with hatred in his crimson eyes. Cynder, throughout all the commotion with Johnathan, failed to notice that Spyro's partner and best friend Flame was standing right next to him the entire time.

The captain looked at Flame then to Spyro. He gave them a scowl before saying, "Spyro, Flame, your both off of the department. I cannot have cowboys running around blowing up buildings."

Spyro and Flame were both shocked. Flame was on the outside. He was standing next to the police chief when the incident happened. Spyro said, "Sir, Flame had nothing to do with it. I was the one that was inside the building not him. If you're going to punish someone then punish me."

He looked at them in disgust. "Fine Flame you can stay where you are, as for you Spyro you are going to be off of SWAT for a while. I will give you your spot back if you can maintain discipline with the officers." With that he spat on the floor and walked out beaming with happiness.

The captain left the two friends to their discussion. He walked outside and behind a dumpster. A voice crept to him from the shadows. "So I take it that nothing has gone amiss?"

"No and those stupid dragons have not got a single whiff as to what is going on. So I will see you tomorrow same time?"

"Yes and bring lunch." The captain walked to his car and drove away.

Spyro and Flame were talking when Cynder walked in. She walked over to Spyro ad gave him a hug. Flame looked at the two and laughed. "Alright I will see you two later. I better go see how Ember is doing with me gone. See you later Spyro." Flame waved and Spyro waved back.

Cynder smiled and pulled Spyro into a kiss. Their maws connected and their eyes shut as they let love and passion take over. Cynder and Spyro could both feel their heart beat quicken and their heat rising. Spyro could fell how his felling had gone from mad to happiness and loving. He cherished this feeling and would not do anything to jeopardize it.

Cynder was likewise, she just wanted to hold Spyro and never let him go. Her lungs were crying for air as she broke the contact. They looked into each other's eyes seeing the love they held for each other. "I love you." They had said it at the same time. They truly meant what they said.

Cynder helped Spyro to get up. Spyro used his weight and Cynder as a counter balance system. He tried to walk but ended up slipping and nearly fell. Cynder pulled him back up right and helped him walk over to his crutches.

As soon as that was done he and Cynder walked to her car.

In the alley way beside the hospital two bright green dragons were talking or planning on how to get rid of Spyro and Cynder. They finally came to a decision and sprinted to their car.

Spyro and Cynder stepped out of the hospital and headed for her car. Cynder opened the door for Spyro and helped him into the car. After he was ready she shut the door and got in on her side of the car. She drove back to her house with quick haste.

Cynder helped Spyro out of the car and together they made their way inside. Cynder reached her claw inside of her pocket to grab her keys. Spyro looked at the door then studied the lock. He then pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door. Cynder gave him a confused look. He only said, "When you see doors with a crack in it expect the worse."

She looked at the door and noticed that it was open but only a little bit. It still scared her for she locked her door before she left. _I could have sworn I locked it unless..._She tried to push the thought out of her head with little success. She could not bear to look at Spyro for she had forgot all about HIM. She had Spyro lower his gun then she said, "Spyro I know who it is that is on the other side of this door."

He nodded but he still didn't like it. It was too suspicious. He lowered his gun but kept it at the ready. As Cynder opened the door the faint but lovely smell of her assailed his nose. He stood still for a few moments unable to move as he took in the heavenly scent. It was when Cynder nudged him that he broke free of his trance. Together they stepped inside and shut the door. Cynder helped Spyro sit down on the couch. She then gave him a peck on the cheek and went into the kitchen. Spyro decided to lie down and take a nap.

He had just shut his eyes when he heard Cynder shouting. He lazily opened one eye and listened. He heard a deeper voice almost like a males. He then heard a noise that made him immediately shoot up and open his eyes. It was the sound of a thud almost like a body hitting the floor and the sound of glass shattering.

Spyro ran into the kitchen just in time to see a dark scarlet dragon with even redder eyes and three horns on his head that wound up like three curls, he was standing over Cynder and about to punch her yet again. Spyro threw himself at the dragon. The two wrestled around for a bit. It ended with Spyro holding the red dragon in a head-lock.

Cynder yelled, "Stop!" Spyro and the red dragon both looked at her. Spyro let the red dragon go and decided to grab some paper towels. Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "Spyro this is my-my-my-my fiancée."

Spyro was shocked. He stopped just shy of the paper towels. He said, "Cynder how could you. You lied to me." Spyro went back into the living room and grabbed his belongings. The next thing that Cynder heard was the front door opening and shutting.

The red dragon smiled and said, "Good riddance to bad company. Now I still cant figure out why that asshole was here in the first place. After all in about three weeks we are to become mates."

Cynder pushed the red dragon away and ran up to her room. She closed and locked her door. She did not care to see the red dragon or her fiancée anymore. After all it was an arranged mating. She did not love the red dragon but she was supposed to mate with him according to the way thing were in her family. She wanted to be with Spyro not that red dragon. He only abused her.

Cynder walked over to her window and looked down. She saw Spyro walking and smiled. If she hurried then she could catch him. She opened her window and pulled out the screen. She then glided down to the street.

Spyro sat down as the pain became too great for him to continue walking. He didn't hate Cynder it was just that he didn't want to be around her for a while. He might as well be wishing for the sun to fall because he heard Cynder calling his name.

Cynder ran up to Spyro and said, "Spyro please don't leave. I don't want you to go."

"Cynder you have a mate or soon-to-be mate. Just know that I still love you but you love someone else more."

"Spyro, you have to understand that…" Spyro cut her off before she can finish, "Goodbye, Cynder" And walked away without another word. She was nearly at the point of tears, and remembered something that Johnathan had said, "_If you have any problems at all, even personal ones, just give us a call." _She took out the card he had given her, and knew she needed help.

**Me: This chapter was shorter than the last one, but it is still a decent chapter.**

**JD: The ending of this chapter was good, but not the best.**

**JG: I still like how you use us in the story.**

**Me: I know Jake, I know. Don't forget to subscribe, review..**

**JA: And bang a girl!**

***FWAM!***

**JA: OOOOOHHH, RIGHT IN THE SHAMAROCKS!**

**Me: Very inappropriate, Jeremy!**


	3. The Drug Lord

**Hello my dear fans, this the third chapter, and I'm writing most of it. So please, go ahead and flame me, I just love to press that report button ;D**

There she stood, at the front gates of a small building. Cynder was wondering how she would get in. She looked at the card the commander gave to her, making sure she got the address right. "I hope they can help me with this." She said to herself. Then, unexpectedly, a small camera revealed itself out from a small panel to the side of the gate.

"…_Ah, welcome Cynder! We were expecting to see you!"_

It took her some time to recognize the voice, it was Jeremy's. The camera then went back into hiding, and the gates opened up, allowing Cynder to enter the building. When she entered, she had when last though before the gates closed, _"I really hope that they can help." _

"Welcome Cynder! It's always a pleasure to see you." Johnathan had greeted her. "So what brings you here?" He asked her, "I need help, it's a little personal." She responded.

"Well, like I said, we'll help you with any problem, take a seat and talk to me!"

"…You know how me and Spyro are together now?" She managed to say. "Yeah, so it's a romance problem. This is right up my alley!" Jake, now just entering the room, gave him a confused look, "Really? There's another thing you never mention." Johnathan merely huffed at the captain's response, "Yeah I am, I've been reuniting couples in my free time, so back to Cynder. What about it?"

"Well, I can't be with him because of an arranged mating." The commander's face lit up a bit, "Aha! An arranged relationship. Fairly common in romance novels; the whole Romeo and Juliet thing. You want to be together but you just can't. So about the man you are to be mated to, tell me something about him."

"I hate him, he only abuses me. And the worst thing about it is that I can't call it off." Johnathan now gave her a confused look, "Why not? Is it a family tradition or something?" Cynder frowned, knowing what she has to tell him, "No, he threatens to kill me and my family if I don't go through with it." Johnathan now frowned at this, just as Cynder was. "That is a little less common. I can't arrest him for that, because I have no proof of it, and don't get me wrong, I know you're not lying, but the court doesn't know that. By the way, what is his name?"

"Alex Noir" She responded. The commander froze; his hands clenched into a tight fist, Cynder could see the rage in his eyes. Jake spoke up, "I think we reached a touchy subject for him. That name hasn't been mentioned, in a LONG time."

The commander spoke again, "Did you say, Alex Noir? As in, 'Noir the Drug lord'?"

"Yes, and I already know he's wanted for distributing illegal drugs."

"…No, it's more than that. He's been charged to a death sentence for murder, rape, massive heists, and terrorism." This new information shocked Cynder, but the commander had yet still to tell more, "Not only that, but five years ago, he killed my parents and sister. I had to go into hiding to get away from him, and I needed to have my girlfriend under the protection of guards, in fear he would go after her too. I haven't heard that name be spoken for three years now. Since then I have been creating a plan to kill him, and have been waiting for the right moment to strike."

"…Whoa." Was all that she could say, Johnathan continued. "It looks like it's time to put the plan into play." He walked over to a desk and grabbed something, returning and showing Cynder what it was, "This is a bug, we need you to plant this somewhere where Alex would be talking of his plans, if you do this, you'll not only save your relationship with Spyro, you'll save lives."

She took the device with much care, placing it in her pocket. She then remembered the other reason she was here, "Johnathan, I need one more favor." "Sure, what would it be?"

"I keep trying to call Spyro so I can explain, but he keeps ignoring my calls. Could you talk to him for me?" It was an odd request, but the commander remembered he was in their debt, "Sure thing, I'll call him right now."

He walked over to his cell phone, picked it up and dialed Spyro's work phone. No answer, so he dialed his house phone.

_Riiiiiiiiing, riiiiiii- "Hello?"_

"Hey, Spyro. Its Johnathan, we need to talk."

"…_Sure, w-what is it?"_

_It sounds as if he's been crying, _the commander thought to himself. "Listen, it's about you ignoring Cynder's calls."

"_Good-bye commander."_

"Don't hang up! You need to know this. Cynder is being forced into it, she has no feeling what so-ever towards that sorry excuse for a dragon."

"…_What?"_

"The dragon who's her fiancé, she doesn't love him, he threatening to kill her and her family if she doesn't go through with it. And on top of that he's Alex Noir, wanted dead for many different crimes. I already have a-"

"_Wait, Alex Noir?" _Spyro interrupted, _"That bastard! I should have killed him long ago, and now he's threatening her? Now I WILL kill him!"_

"Glad you feel the same way. Anyhow I already have a plan to execute him, first Cynder has to plant a bug, and then we'll do the rest. If you want we can recruit you for this mission."

"_Hell yeah, I'll be there in an hour or so." CLICK_

After waiting to make sure he hung up, Johnathan hung the phone up himself, "Spyro's coming here, do you want to go home and plant the bug now, or stay here and wait for Spyro and do it later?" He asked her.

"I'll get it done, and come back here." She knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Good"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

It was all set, the bug was planted, and Spyro was on his way. _Alex isn't going to escape this time. _The commander thought as Cynder reentered the base. He was now listening to a radio, that was connected to the bug that Cynder had planted, listening for any signs or hints of where he was going to.

"_When's the shipment coming in?" _He heard a voice say, it was Alex's.

"_Around 2:00, 2:30. Don't worry, it will be there." _He heard a different voice, most likely his assistant.

"Any luck yet?" Cynder asked, "Not yet, getting close though." The commander responded. As he said this, Spyro came bursting through the doors, "I'm here!" He called out.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled and immediately tacked him to pull him into a tight embrace. He returned it lovingly.

"Cynder, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you."

"No Spyro, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." She told him. Their hug lasted longer than an ice cube on Antarctica in winter.(Bad saying, I know)

They kept their hugging session up until Johnathan spoke up, "Okay Spyro, we need you to suit up for when we find out where Alex is going to be."

As if almost on cue, _"So remember, warehouse 18 is where we're going to drop the goods off. Good-bye" CLICK!_

"…Looks like it's time to roll." Johnathan said. "Cynder stay here and Spyro, suit up and get in the striker, Alex won't get away from us this time."

**Me: A pretty short chapter, sorry about that.**

**JD: You're not going to type up the battle scene, are you?**

**ME: Nope, too much work, I'll only do it if the viewers review and vote for it. So review and vote, subscribe, and check out the original story.**


	4. Author's Note

Guys, I have decided to put this story on hold because I have no idea on what to do for the battle scene, which is in the chapter after this Author's Note. I have also noticed another thing, over 200 hits and very few reviews? Am I that bad? Please tell me by reviewing or PM me. I have been getting complaints about taking too much from the story, I even got one from My Best Friend is a Dragon himself. I will be working on this and am trying to do better at putting original thoughts into the story. The chapter before this is 100% original and it is also the longest original chapter I have made! Don't worry; there will be a lemon between Spyro and Cynder. And if by popular demand, I will even try to sneak in a JohnathanxIncendia lemon in there. The first lemon will take place soon after the battle scene, and the second one will be in a separate story, same events, oneshot, and it will consist mostly of a lemon. Again, I take criticism very well, so don't be afraid to tell me what's on your mind. Please PM me your brilliant ideas for the battle scene, and I will wither pick one I like best, or I will jumble up some of your ideas with other's. Only then will I make the battle scene. So PM and Review if you want to see the fight, if I don't get any ideas, don't worry; I will still continue the story, just not with the fight, and the chapter with the lemon in it will be shorter. Goodbye for now.


	5. The Finale

Me: Hello, we're back!

JD: And better than ever!

Me: I have finally decided, to do the fight scene!

JG: But there's a catch.

Me: Yeah, I am only doing the scene where Johnathan and Alex duke it out for the win!

JD: Yeah! Wait, what?

Me: That's right; it's the final battle I'm doing here.

JA: And I say 'tis going to be terrific!

Incendia: Good luck with the fight, Johnny.

JD: WHOS IDEA WAS THIS!

JH: Mine.

JD: JOE, YOU REALLY ARE AN ASSHOLE!

JH: Proud of it my friend.

Me: Now, to the story!

Run. That's what he was doing, running. The great Alex Noir, the man who killed hundreds of others, is running in fear. He fears for his life. He was in the hallways of a building, hoping he can outrun his pursuer. He continued running, making turns every once in awhile, hoping to confuse him. He eventually came to a T-junction. _Left_, He decided. He kept running, his lungs on fire for lack of better cardio fitness; he wasn't a man known to run away. Then, he reached an area that made his heart skip a beat, a dead end. There was no time to go back and go the other way for his pursuer had caught up to him.

"Alex Noir, you're not going anywhere this time." Johnathan Drake had said.

Alex chuckled a bit when he saw who it was, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Drake. I should have killed you long ago."

"Same thing here." He replied.

There was a slight moment of silence between the two before Alex drew out his gun, _Click click click. _"Hmmm, empty. Looks like we will have to duke it out."

Johnathan nearly broke down laughing, but he remained control of himself. "At least I kept a spare clip." He pulled out his Desert Eagle and loaded it. Alex nearly fainted at the fact he was out gunned. "But that wouldn't be fair now would it?" He dropped the pistol and got into a fighting stance. "For a fair fight." He said.

Alex wasted no time to throw a punch at him, only to be blocked then a sharp pain struck him in the gut. He doubled over, giving the commander the chance he needed, but he didn't take it, he wanted to beat him while he was still alive and well, and not when he's down.

Alex quickly recovered, he was ready to fight. Then a hoard of punches were being thrown, blocked, and dodged between the two. Alex managed to get the commander in the jaw, and saw this as his chance to grab his gun. He dived for it, _Filthy cheater!_ Johnathan had thought. He recovered and tried to stop him from grabbing his weapon. Alex had already managed to grab it and fire a shot, it missed the commander.

Johnathan was now angry, he no longer cared if he won honorably, and he just wanted him dead. He quickly knocked the gun out of his hand and threw in blow after blow. Blood and sweat was dripping down Alex's forehead and the corner of his mouth. He threw in one last powerful blow to the shoulder, enough t shatter the drug lord's collar bone. He fell to the ground, clenching his shoulder and yelling out in pain.

The commander took this in advantage, going and grabbing his pistol from the ground. _All those years_, he thought. _All those years of him running, hiding and killing. He's finally at my mercy. _He walked over to the cringing criminal, held the gun to his head and said,"Run from this mother fucker!"

A loud boom echoed throughout the corridors, blood was everywhere, pooling on the floor, and dripping down the walls. Alex Noir was terminated. His blood was as red as his scales were, not that it really did matter. It took a few seconds for Johnathan to truly realize what he has done. He not only avenged his family, but he just killed a criminal, an archenemy, and ended an eight year old war. He was nearly hysterical about it. He took out his radio, "Guys, he's dead! The war is over! We won!" He was hysterical when saying this.

"_He's dead? Are you serious?" _Jake had replied.

"Yes! It's over! Tell the others to retreat to H.Q. It's time for celebration!"

"_Sweet! I'll get out my best bottle of bourbon! Guys retreat to H.Q., the war is over!"_

Back at the base, Johnathan, Jake, Jeremy, Joe, Spyro and Cynder were all celebrating their victory. Jake and Jeremy were playing a round of 301 darts, Jeremy was winning as always. Johnathan and Joe were playing Texas Hold'em. Spyro and Cynder were chatting away. After awhile, Jake brought up a question he never though he would have to, "So, what do we do now? The wars over, there's no other major battles, so what do we do?"

This question was easy for the commander to answer, "We just lay low, until duty calls. For now we just need to help the economy recover, gonna be a pain in the ass, but we'll get by."

The party didn't very long, only about 45 minutes. They said their farewells and goodbyes, as Spyro and Cynder went out to her place. It wasn't really that far, so they decided to walk there. About halfway, Spyro started to chuckle, "What's so funny?" Cynder asked.

"I still can't believe it." He replied, "The war's over, Alex is finally taken down, and on top of that we managed to have minimal casualties. It's almost too perfect."

Cynder started to chuckle herself, "I still can't believe you didn't get hurt."

"Well, believe it. After meeting you, I promised it would be a cold day in Hell before I die."

When they arrived at her place, Spyro actually had time to look around. "Nice place you've got." He said.

"Thanks, I try to keep it clean." She said in a confident manner. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"How about we watch a movie?" He replied. "Sure, have you watched The Matrix yet?"

"No, not yet, but I heard it's a good movie." "Perfect!" She said giddily. (I'm sorry but, just finished watching all three movies, I had to do it. You may want to watch it before reading the rest to truly understand what they're talking about. For a movie made in 1999, the effects are awesome.)

About halfway into the movie, Spyro piped up, "That would be really creepy, wouldn't it?" Cynder gave him a confused look, "What would be?" "If this wasn't the real world, and the real world is actually being controlled by robots."

Cynder actually shuddered at this thought, "Yeah, it would be." She replied.

"But, it would be amazing if we had those abilities that Morpheus and Neo can do."

2 hours later, after the movie ended, both Spyro and Cynder decided to sleep, due to that it was late. While they rested, they had no idea about the truth, behind the truth.

Meanwhile, 2,000 miles East

"Sir, request for entry?" A muffled voice was heard from inside a room, "Yes, come in" The door was opened, a black scaled dragon stepped in, "We have reports from earlier today, they fell for it."

"Perfect, I enjoy it when everything goes according to plan. See Han? I told you a decoy would work." The dragon named Han, took a step towards the other dragon, "Mr. Noir, I never doubted you for a second." There was a small pause of silence between the two, "I still don't know how you're going to prove your innocence, your rap is very bad, and it's going to take some convincing." Alex let out a sigh, "With time Han, they will know, the decoy allows me to be able to lay low until I have another plan, you may leave now." Han, now convinced that Alex has everything under control, left without saying another word. "How I wish it were easier." He said to himself, "How I really wish it were easier than this."

END

Me: Bum bum bum buuuuuuuuuumm!

JG: Nice cliff hanger, Danny!

Me: Thanks, and Johnathan was the fight really bad?

JD: No, but remember, everything that happens in there, happens to us out here, see? A bruised jaw.

Me: Oh, quit your whining, I once took a bullet to the knee!

JA: I'm confused.

JD: Oh! Let us savor this moment; it only comes once in every two blue moons! Jeremy is confused!

Me: The answers will come in the sequel. Oh and ladies and gentlemen, I know I promised you a lemon, but it will be in the sequel, The War from Within: Revelations.

JD: Coming to you summer 2012!

Me: See you later.

Credits to My Best Friend is a Dragon, for letting me create this spin off story, and for inspiring me as a writer.


End file.
